


i come close let me show you everything I know

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Series: jump into the heat, spinning on our feet [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Teasing, more self indulgent smut rly, trans taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: Magnus doesn't always take charge with Taako, but when he does, he rushes in.





	i come close let me show you everything I know

**Author's Note:**

> if ao3 kills my formatting again i will die  
> edit: I FIXED IT  
> uh anyways idk if i should tag this but penis in vagina sex and no condoms just fyi guys  
> gooey by glass animals is a good song

Taako loves it when Magnus pushes him against the wall, pinning him and kissing him deeply, like it was the last time he’d get to kiss him. He loves it when he kisses his neck and then bites, just hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make Taako weak in the knees. It’s not usual for Magnus to get like this, rough, desperate _ , dominating _ , with Taako, but when he does, Taako fucking lives for it.

Magnus hitches Taako’s leg on his hip, pushing his dress up and out of the way and raising an eyebrow at Taako when he sees he’s not wearing anything under. Taako shrugs and Magnus laughs, pressing another kiss into his throat. Teasingly, Magnus runs his fingers against Taako, lightly and gently as Taako whines and tries to press into the touch. Magnus gently rubs circles on his clit, eliciting a throaty moan from Taako. After a few moments of slow torturous teasing, Magnus pushes a finger into Taako, who moans long and loudly. Taako is already dizzy with lust, even more so at the idea of getting fucked against the wall. Magnus doesn’t wait long before pushing a second finger in.

“Stay still,” Magnus whispers, as if the hand on Taako’s hip wasn’t enough to keep him place. But Taako was squirmy, especially with Magnus’ thick fingers in him. They curled in just the right way, filling him up and stretching him. He moans, wanting to buck into them, to get Magnus to fuck him harder. Magnus was setting the pace though, slow and hard and teasing.

“Magnus  _ please _ , I need more.”

Magnus hums, crooking his fingers in just the best way to get Taako to whimper. If it wasn’t for Magnus supporting his weight, he wouldn’t be standing. Taako shamelessly moans when he continues to fuck him with his fingers, asking for more and more like a mantra and he feels himself get closer and closer. Right as Taako opens his mouth to beg Magnus not to stop, Magnus does exactly that.

“What the  _ fuck _ .”

“Not yet.”

“ _ Magnus.” _

“ _ Not yet _ ,” Magnus practically growls, and it’s almost terrifying, but mostly incredibly hot. He has his face buried in Taako’s neck and Magnus bites him, harder than before and Taako almost thinks he’ll break skin but he (disappointingly) doesn’t. He definitely leaves a nice defined mark, a mark of ownership and it sends shivers down Taako’s spine thinking about how it’ll be nice and red later. The fingers that had been inside him now just ghosting over his clit, not enough at all to push him over the edge but enough to keep him worked up and right  _ there _ , not giving him even a moment to wind down. 

Eventually, Magnus slides his fingers into Taako again, slow and deep, adding a third and giving Taako the delightful stretch he was craving. It’s simultaneously so much and not enough, but Taako gets closer again, with Magnus’ fingers deep in him and his thumb circling his already very sensitive clit. His moans now needy pants as he feels his orgasm build up but before he can reach it, Magnus stops  _ again  _ and Taako wants to scream. 

Instead of screaming, Taako gasps because Magnus effortless lifts him to throw him onto the bed. Taako briefly admires Magnus as he undresses, exposing his gorgeous broad chest, soft stomach before Magnus positions himself right over Taako, pushing his dress up so he can kiss down Taako soft stomach. He kisses at the dips in his hips, which gets Taako flustered and embarrassed more so than the fingers that were in him earlier.

“What do you want Taako?” Magnus whispers against Taako’s hip, sucking at the skin. His strong calloused hands run down Taako’s inner thighs, squeezing and grabbing roughly.

“You know what I want.” The words come out less demanding than Taako wants them too, instead they sound strained and pleading. Magnus was not having any of it. He grazes his fingers along Taako’s thighs now, gently now, occasionally rubbing at Taako’s clit just enough to get a reaction before pulling away. It has Taako trembling, every sensation heightened by lust, every touch winding him up. 

“Magnus  _ please _ ,” Taako finally begs, squirming under Magnus’ gaze as the bigger man continues to tease him. 

“Please what?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Taako emphasizes, rocking his hips towards Magnus, hoping to be enticing enough to get Magnus to ditch his game. Magnus shakes his head and inserts two of his fingers in Taako again, this time not moving and just watching the smaller man squirm and buck into his hand.

“ _ Magnussssss, _ ” Taako draws out the s when Magnus shoves a hand under his dress, pushing it up and reaching towards Taako’s chest, pinching at his nipples slightly while he began to move his fingers again. Taako wants to  _ cry _ because it’s not enough anymore, Magnus’ fingers are nice but they’re not enough and he whimpers and whines until he can’t take it anymore.

“Magnus please please  _ please _ .” He shuts his eyes and throws his head back. “ _ Pleeeeeeease  _ fuck me, please please, oh god please.” The words pour out, desperate and needy and whinier than Taako would ever admit, but he wants it  _ so bad _ . 

Taako finds himself flipped onto his knees, not holding himself up by his arms, so his face is against the bed while his ass is up and Magnus leans over him and whispers, “What was that again?” And it’s so cruel and hot and fucking mean, but Taako whines at Magnus’ low voice in his ear.

“Please, fuck me, no  _ wreck me, _ ” Taako gasps. He feels exposed and vulnerable in this position, but when Magnus pushes into him, it’s intoxicating. Magnus’ cock fills him up, inch by inch, thicker still, and if it wasn’t for Magnus holding onto his hips, Taako would’ve pushed back into it and fucked himself. Instead Magnus kept up his slow teasing game, letting Taako feel every inch of him. He’s quiet when Magnus is finally flush against him, both of them breathing hard. Finally, Magnus groans as he pulls out and  _ slowly  _ starts to thrust into Taako. It’s too slow, way too slow for Taako, but it feels  _ good  _ regardless. Every movement drawn out, lust consuming him more and more. 

“MAGNUS  _ PLEASE _ .” Taako tries to get him to go faster, pushing back against Magnus. “I need you to  _ fuck _ me, I  _ need  _ you.” 

Almost immediately, Magnus changes his pace. He leans over Taako’s back and moves his hand to grip back of Taako’s neck, holding him in place as he fucked him the way he asked. Hard, fast, merciless, pounding into Taako until Taako could not longer form words to beg for more, just loud lewd noises coming from Taako, from his heat and lust and want. The hold on his neck, pushing him into bed, is dominating in the most delicious way, and he wishes he was being fucked in a position where Magnus could get a good grip on his throat. But this was still good and hot and animalistic even, with the way Magnus fucked him, forming more bruises on Taako’s hips, groaning just as much as Taako was.

Taako cums first, orgasm hitting him just as hard as Magnus was fucking him. He cries out when he does, and Magnus moans into his ear when Taako tightens around him, slowing his thrusts until he’s just rolling his hips against Taako. When Taako comes down from his orgasm, Magnus picks up the pace again and Taako squirms under his hold now, every nerve of his body oversensitive and reacting to everything. It still feels good, Taako’s body still wanting more and more of Magnus. The oversensitivity makes Taako whimper more than moan, every thrust somehow giving him more pleasure than the last. 

“Do you want me to cum in you?” Magnus breathes into Taako’s ear.

“ _ pleaseohgodsplease _ ,” Taako begs, surprised that he can even still form words. 

Magnus kisses he middle of his back, picking up his pace. Heat builds up in Taako’s stomach again and he cums a second time, just as loud but whiny and high pitched. Magnus follows, spilling into him, groaning Taako’s name loudly and Taako relishes in the feeling of being so completely full, even if it would be a fucking hassle to clean later. He makes a noise of complaint when Magnus pulls out and he feels cum drip down his thigh. It’s gross but Magnus makes a Magnus is careful not to collapse on Taako, and Taako is smiley and dopey, easily rearranged to lay on his side.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Magnus says, kissing Taako on the cheek.

“Fuck you,” Taako mumbles, turning so that Magnus would kiss him properly. “I’m  _ tired. _ ”

“I know that, but you’re gonna blame me if you wake up with my cum all up in you.”

Magnus gets up to start running a bath, pouring in the bath salts that he knew Taako liked. When the bath is filled, he walks over to Taako who looks pretty much asleep, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him.

“Mmm put me down.” As he says this, Taako nuzzles against Magnus’ chest.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “I will, but first get your clothes off.”

“Geez Magnus you already fucked me once,” Taako jokes as he’s set down and takes off his ruined dress. Seeing the bath, Taako grins and looks at Magnus. “You getting in with me hot stuff?”

“If you want me to.”

“Always.”

Magnus steps into the bath before Taako so that the smaller man could sit between his legs and lay against Magnus’ chest. The water is a little too hot, but not uncomfortable and still doing its job of relaxing the two. Taako sighs deeply, reaching up to touch Magnus’ cheek affectionately.

“I love you, you know that right?”

 

Magnus  smiles and wraps his arms around him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm goth-taako @ tumblr


End file.
